Kingdom Hearts: The Journey Home
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Time has been turned. While on a diplomatic mission, Elsa finds herself on Destiny Islands, where she finds a little boy named Sora. The must two embark on a journey to find their way home as Elsa must protect Sora with her life.
1. Chapter 1

Master Yen Sid was sitting silently behind his desk. He opened his eyes and saw King Mickey and his two loyal subjects standing at his side.

"I sense a disturbance." Master Yen sin stated.

"As if time itself has been meddled with. The events of the past are being altered."

The king and his two subjects gasped.

"But how can that be?" Mickey said.

Master Yen Sid stroked his long bushy white beard.

"A doorway to the past has been opened. He stated.

"One that I believe the two of you have used before."

The king turned to Donald and Goofy. He hadn't recalled them ever saying that they had traveled back in time before on their adventure. Though they had little time since they had returned to the castle before being summoned once more by Yen Sid.

Donald and Goofy thought for a moment.

"Hmm." Goofy moaned stroking his chin.

Slowly the realization poped into their minds. They gasped and turned to each other.

"The doorway!"

The king raised an eye brow, curiously.

"Huh?"

"Back at Hallow Bastion." Goofy explained.

"Maleficent and Pete found a doorway that lead back in time before the castle was built. Pete whent back and tried to smash the cornerstone. But we managed to stop him."

Yen Sid groaned.

"Yes." he said.

"And I'm afraid that same doorway is being used once again. To change the events of your journey."

"But how?" Donald asked, curiously.

Yen Sid was silent for a moment. He had watched and has seen all that was being changed of time. But there was one place in particular that was being altered by who ever was using this door. Far back to the time of master Eraques's students and when Xehanort had but then claimed Terra.

"By preventing the Keyblade's choosing."

The king and his subjects gasped with a look of shock and awe.

"You mean... Sora?!" Goofy exclaimed.

Yen Sid groaned and nodded his head.

"Who would do this?" The King asked.

"It couldn't be the Organization. They needed Sora to collect and create Kingdom Hearts."

"This was not the doing of Organization thirteen." Yen Sid explained.

"I sense the magic of Maleficent is behind this."

"What?!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed.

"Maleficent!" The king said.

"Of course. She's altering the past by preventing Sora and Riku from being chosen."

"We gotta stop her!" Goofy stated.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"I'm afraid we can not interfere." Yen Sid stated.

"What?" Donald said, shocked.

"But why, Master Yen Sin?" The king asked.

"Only one with the purest of Hearts may guard the light from the darkness." Yen Sid said.

"This is to be the destiny of another."

Donald and Goofy glanced curiously at one another.

"Destiny of another?" Donald asked, curiously.

"Purest of Hearts?" Goofy asked, curiously.

"But who?" The King asked.

* * *

Elsa folded her dress. She turned and placed it into the open trunk at her side. And as she stood up, Elsa looked out her bedroom window. It was the first day of summer. But she wouldn't be here to enjoy it with her sister. She was preparing for a diplomatic mission to the kingdom of Korada. Korada was far to the North, but a few days. Their king had offered a treaty for their Kingdoms to be trade partners. They could offer Arrendelle the goods it needs. And as Queen of Arendelle, her duty was to her people.

Elsa was to leave today, leaving Anna and Kristoff in charge of the kingdom.

She heard a knock on the door. Elsa turned and saw Anna standing in the doorway.

"Anna." she said.

"Hey, wants some help?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled to her sister.

"Sure." She said, nodding her head.

Anna walked into room and came up to her.

"So are you sure your gonna be Okay?" Anna asked, curiously.

"I'll be fine, Anna." she insisted.

"It's just gonna be two weeks."

She reached into her wardrobe and took out one of her gowns. She stood there with it in hand, glancing down at the blue dress. Elsa turned to her and saw she looked concerned. Understandable, really. She was leaving her with the entire Kingdom.

"Anna, it's fine" she asked.

"Kai will help you with whatever you need."

"It's not that." Anna said, turning to his sister.

Elsa glanced to Anna.

"I was... just thinking about mama and papa."

Elsa frowned. She remembered what happened to their parents while on their voyage.

"What if the same happens to you," Anna brought up.

"I mean, not the same since your going by carriage and all. But what if you get attack by wolves on your way there? Or a group of bandits or..."

"Anna, Anna." Elsa said as she came up and took her hands.

"It's fine. Nothing going to happen."

Anna took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, Okay..." She said.

"Sorry."

Elsa smiled. She took her gown and placed it down in her trunk. She then stood up and turned to her sister.

"It's gonna be alright, Anna." Elsa reassured.

"I'll be fine."

Anna looked to her sister. Taking another calming breath. She knew Elsa was right and that nothing would happened. She would be escorted by the royal guard after all. Not to mention with how well she is able to use her ice powers, she was more then capable of taking care of herself.

There was then another knock on the door.

"Your majesty."

The two sisters looked and saw Kai standing outside in the hallway.

"It's time." He insisted.

* * *

Elsa and Anna walked along the castle bridge with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. The last of her luggage was loaded onto the back of the carriage. It was time for her to get underway to the Kingdom of Korada. As they came up to the carriage, Elsa turned to her sister.

"You sure you got this?" Elsa asked.

"We're sure." Kristoff said with a nod of his head.

"Be safe, okay?" Anna said.

"I will." Elsa said.

Anna smiled. She came up to her sister and hugged her tightly as Elsa did the same.

"Your majesty, we're ready to get underway."

Elsa looked back to her guards. She then turned back to her sister.

"Take care, okay?" She said.

Anna shook her head to her sister.

"You, too." she said.

Elsa turned and walked toward the carriage. One of the Guards stepped in and opened the door for her. Elsa climbed inside. And as she sat down and the door closed behind her, she peered out the window to her family. Anna was staring back at her as she waved goodbye. Elsa smiled as she waved back to her.

The carriage began to move as they then got underway to Korada.

**(I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the rewrite of Elsa and Sora. I'm still kind of debating where I should take it. If anyone has any ideas, I would really appreciate it. Till then, Please comment and review! And happy valentines Days!)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been some time since she had left for Korada. Elsa was sitting silently in side the carriage, reading one of the books she had gotten from the castle library. She then looked up from the book she was reading and peered through the side window.

She wondered how Anna was handling things back in Arrendelle. This was the first time she was leaving Anna in charge of handling her duty's as queen. Ruling a kingdom was no easy task. Sure she had Kristoff and Olaf to help her sure. But they didn't know how to run a Kingdom.

What if something went wrong or what if something did happen like with Mama and Papa?

Elsa took a deep breath. Now was the time to worry. She needed to focus on the trade between Arrendelle and Korada. Her Kingdom was in need of a new trade partner. And King Erik of Korada was a looking to open trade with Arrendelle.

She had met King Erik sometime ago. She had invited him and his family to the royal ball they had just a month ago. Since then they had been in talks with opening trade between their countries. King Erik was a generous man and a noble king at that. Valuing the well being of his kingdom and his subjects.

But there was one thing King Erik valued most all.

His Family.

King Erik held his family above all else. He was the father of two sons, Simon and Fredrick. Erik and Queen Tiana often travel together while on diplomatic missions and would often bring their sons along. He felt the best way for his eldest learn for when it came time to be king. She remembered Erik once say that having a child was a gift unlike anything in the world.

Elsa never thought of it. She never had much thought of being a mother. She was queen of course and one day would need an heir to assume the throne. But she figure that Anna and Kristoff would one day have children of their own. She figured that perhaps one of them could be next in line to rule Arrendelle.

Elsa continued looking out into the woods. When she then noticed something standing several feet from the path, shrouded in the shadows. Elsa leaned forward, squinting her eyes. Peering into the shadowy forest, she saw something standing between two trees. It was too dark to make out what it was. Suddenly, she saw the small figure open it's eyes. She then saw two small yellow glowing orbs looking back at her.

Elsa eyes widened. She leaned back, her eyes never once looking away from the shadowy figured. Was it an animal? Elsa turned forward and looked across the inside of the carriage. Two of her most royal guards were riding ahead of the carriage. She thought of informing her guards of the figure that watched from within the woods. But as she looked back to the figure in the woods...

He was gone.

Elsa looked back down the path. There was no sign of the figure. Nor the eyes which glowed through the shadows. Elsa then turned. She sighed and shook her head.

"It was probably nothing." She said to herself.

Elsa turned and set back in her seat and took the scroll from her side. Reviewing King Eriks terms.

* * *

It had slowly grown dark outside. Several of the guards had lit some lanterns which hung from each side of the carriage. Elsa continued to go over the terms of King Erik. Most of which seemed to be up to the standards of both their Kingdoms. She had terms of her own but it seemed the king shared the same as she.

Suddenly, she felt the carriage come to a sudden stop. She looked up from the scrolls. She heard the voices of her guards outside and the howling of horses. The door to the carriage then opened. She turned and saw the captain of the Guard.

"Your Majesty!" he said.

"Captain, what's happening?"

"Please, your Majesty." He said.

"Remain here!"

Elsa nodded her head.

"Of course." she said.

The Captain nodded to his queen. He then stepped back and closed the door to the carriage. Elsa peered through the windows. Through the dim light which reached beyond the carriage, she could see the guards riding ahead of the carriage. She then turned to the widows to her left, trying to see what was happening ahead. But she couldn't see anything. It was too dark.

She could hear the faint yells of her guards in the distance. But she could hardly see anything that was happening. Elsa sat back in her seat. She took a deep breath.

"Conceal it, don't feel it." she said to herself.

Elsa took a deep breath and exhale slowly. Suddenly she noticed the faint yells by her guards had stopped. Elsa leaned to the side and tried to peer ahead of the carriage. But still she saw nothing.

"Captain?" he asked.

Elsa then stood up and turned to the doorway. She stepped out of the carriage, looking back down the path. There was no sign of the Captain or the other guards. Suddenly she heard the sound of horses galloping toward She then turned and looked ahead.

"Captain?!" she called.

Two of the royal horses came out of the darkness. They galloped passed the Snow Queen and raced back down the path. But where were the guards?

She then heard the gasps of a man out of breath coming from ahead. Elsa turned. She then saw the Captain limping from out of the darkness.

"Captain!" she said as she rushed to his aid.

The captain looked up at her. He held out his hand.

"No, your majesty!" he called to her.

Suddenly there a gust of black and purple from behind. The captain turned and saw a tall standing black creature with yellow eyes standing behind him. He fell back over the ground, inching away from the creature. Suddenly he froze as then his heart appeared from his chest and his body disappeared into the darkness.

His heart then was consumed into a blackened essence as then another creature appeared in it's place.

Elsa gasped. She back away from the creature when she then heard several sounds from behind She turned and saw several more black creatures behind her. Elsa backed away. The creatures surrounded her from all sides. They crept toward her. Elsa held out her hands.

"No, please." she begged of the creatures.

One of the shadowy creatures then shuddered and pounced at the Snow Queen. Elsa blasted the creature with her magic. The other creatures then leaped air as they came above Elsa. Elsa turned and was about to blast them with her magic, when something leaped over her and slashed the one of the creatures. He landed before Elsa before he leaped forward and slashed the the remaining creatures with what looked to be a sword of some kind.

He then landed before the snow queen. To which Elsa was given a clear view of her the figure that came to her aid. He was small and was wearing a black cloak of some kind. But the strangest thing of all were the two round circles over his head. She then glanced to the sword he was holding.

Suddenly the key vanished in a flash of light as then the stranger turned back at her.

"You have to go, now!" The stranger said.

"Wh-who are you?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"What were those things?"

"There's no time." The stranger insisted.

Suddenly, they more of the creatures spawned before them. There was another flash of light as his sword appeared in his hand, holding it at the ready.

"Go, now!" He said.

He then charged forward at the creatures. He swiped his sword and slashed at the dark being, cutting it down as he did the next. Elsa suddenly heard a sound from behind. She turned and saw a dark portal swirling behind her. She someone standing in the portal. He was much taller and was wearing the same cloak as the stranger.

"Come, this way!" He said

Suddenly, several more of the shadowy creatures appeared from the darkness. Elsa then turned and raced toward the portal. She first paused before stepping into the blackened abyss. She turned back to the stranger. He leaped at the creatures, slashing his blade at the creatures in an effort to hold them back.

Elsa then turned and entered into the portal.

* * *

It was dark. Elsa could hardly see anything but blackness along with purple and a dark red.

"Where am I?" she said.

She then turned and looked about the corridor. It didn't look like she was back in Arrendelle that was for certain. And there was no sign of the hooded figure she saw. So where was she?

"Hello?"

She could hear her voice echoing in the distance. Suddenly she heard another sound, like the one she had heard back in the woods with the stranger. She then turned and saw another portal. The snow queen first glanced around the corridor before turning back to the portal. Seeing there was no other place to go, she walked forward and stepped into the portal. She wandered through the black abyss for some time till suddenly there came a bright light.

Elsa held up her arms, squinting her eyes as she peered ahead. She then saw a bright light at the end of the portal. Slowly she lowered her arms and made her way toward the light. As she came closer, the light became brighter till the everything became white. Suddenly felt her feet plunging into hot sand. She then looked up and found herself standing on the beaches of an island.

**(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry for it taking so long. I promise I will post new chapters as soon as I can. Till the, please comment and review and I look forward to hearing what you have to say.)**


End file.
